percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter 23
'Aaron POV' I woke up in a black room, i felt something around my wrists, something that would not let me go, i tried pulling at my binds but they were as hard as stone, i shivered, the Underworld was cold but this place....it gave a new meaning to the word "Freezing". I hugged myself, trying to fight off the cold but i felt it pierce threw me like a dagger, i wanted to cry and scream until my blood froze and i died....but i couldn't make myself do it, i needed to survive...i needed to win my freedom. Suddenly i felt the ground around me vibrate, at first i thought it was an earthquake but then i relised the ground was moving...of its own free will, i heard what sounded like vines snapping, i felt something move past my leg and i shivered in fear. "Hello? is anyone there?" at first there was no reply, but then the vibrations took on a voice...a women's voice, cold and cruel: Your quest is forfeit, Son of Styx...you are destined to be a slave to the darkness, forever...you will die in the dark ''I felt as if the voice was crawling up my body, making me lose my breath as the fear took me, I saw images dance around my eyes...i saw a great face, a women's face, wreathed in mud and vines, i saw Dustin, hanging from a vine, blood trickling down his body from a long cut on his neck...i saw him dead, i then saw Sara, crying ontop of a dark cliff...she then looked at me and i saw her eyes. they were blood red...tears of blood ran down her eyes and i opened my mouth to scream-'' "Aaron!" My eyes snapped open and i let out the scream i was holding in and Dustin stared in surprise "Dude, tell me when your about to do that again..." I stared at Dustin and my first instinct was to go for my sword but i hesitated "What are you doing here? how did you find me?" He chuckled "Seriously dude, you stick to dark places like a vampire...are you ok?" I looked around, i was in the same alley i was when i closed my eyes to sleep, i put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the images i saw out of my head "Yeah...bad dream" Dustin shrugged "We all have them...listen Aaron, i'm...sorry" I looked up at him, curious "Sorry?" He didn't meet my eye, he stared at the ground "I...I want Sara to be happy...and she seems most happy with you...i...i didn't mean what i said either...your not a bad luck magnet..." I chuckled and Dustin glared at me "Its fine man...lets just go back before Sara comes hunting for the both of us" "Agreed" When we walked in Sara was sitting on her bed, her hair was wet and she wore a towel, she must have had a shower, she glared at us both. "Um...hi" i said, Sara picked up a pillow and threw it at me, i ducked and it sailed threw the door "Hey!" "Don't hey me! you were gone for 7 hours! where were you two?" Dustin blushed "We stopped by a KFC....got something to eat" He holds up the KFC bag in his hand "We got you Chicken nuggets" he smiled weakly and Sara glared. I sighed but smiled...it was good to be back. Category:The Son of Styx Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapters